The present invention pertains to the field of passive displays.
Electrophoretic displays are different from other passive displays, e.g. liquid crystal displays and electrochromic displays, because the electrophoretic display operation depends on a macroscopic motion of solid particles rather than a local change in the medium. In theory electrophoretic displays have several advantages: stability should be good because no chemical reactions are involved and a wider choice of materials should be possible because the effect does not depend on the intrinsic properties of the particular material used. In practice, however, electrophoretic displays have several disadvantages: They are not very stable because pigments, dyes and charging agents limit the display lifetime and high voltages are required to achieve fast response times. Thus it would be desirable to develop a new display technology that does not suffer from the disadvantages of the electrophoretic display.